Nature vs Nurture
by MaryElise
Summary: Okay, before I start, I have to tell you that this isn't your typical Cinderella story--it doesn't have a happy ending; I don't ride off into the sunset with my prince and live happily ever after."


Title: Nature vs. Nurture  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: none really, it'll give too much away.

Spoilers: None

Type: Alternate Universe

**Nature vs. Nurture**

Okay, before I start, I have to tell you that this isn't your typical Cinderella story—it doesn't have a happy ending; I don't ride off into the sunset with my prince and live happily ever after. At one point I truly believed that was how it was going to end up, but fate always seems to have a way of screwing things up.

That said, I should start at the beginning of my story, two years ago. I was 17 years old and living with a friend, because both my parents had died when I was still a toddler, and my Aunt had moved to Metropolis with her new husband, and it's safe to say I wasn't invited.

I'll always remember the day I met him. He was tall, dark and handsome. He could charm his way out of anything. He was charismatic and his smile drew you in. I was waiting tables in a coffee shop his brother owned. He was dressed in all black, expensive apparel, yet I swear, it felt like colors were coming off of him.

Yeah, I knew who he was, everyone did, and yeah, I'd seen him before, but that day was the day we actually met, that he actually acknowledged my existence, and although I didn't realize it then, I think my initial attraction to him was flattery—I mean I was so honored that someone like him would even talk to someone like me, much less ask me out on a date.

Okay, maybe I should have said no, I wouldn't go out with him, but I said yes, because despite all the awful things I'd heard about him, my impression of him was purely good, he was funny, smart, and kind—okay, the day I met him was just one of those you-want-to-cry-for-no-reason days. Everything was going wrong—I had gotten into a fight with my best friend, and everything was just so frustrating. So when he came into the coffee shop, I was worn out, frustrated, and totally out of it. With my luck, of course, I slammed right into him with a tray full of coffee. I had expected him to yell or curse at me for spilling coffee all over him. I started crying, I mean his mere last name was intimidating, and I'd heard my share of the rumors about him, and more than half involved him having a short temper.

But no, he didn't yell at me, instead he helped me clean up my mess—what drove him to do that, I'll never know, because I'm sure he has at least 20 people on hand to do everything for him.

Apparently, he was there to meet his brother, who was running late. We talked for an hour, while he waited for his brother. He wasn't only the first guy who made me feel special, he was the first person. My whole life, I'd kind of been passed off from one person to the other, and well he cared who I was and what I had to say, or at least he made me feel like he did. So I said yes, I'd go out with him.

Our first day was something out of a movie. It was in the most romantic date you could think of and then some. Okay, we all know that in the movies, wind blows and light shines behind the person, well that isn't real life. You don't instantly know you love the person, and you don't feel like you've met your soul mate at first. I'd had other relationships before, and I knew that. But this date- wow! It threw all those concepts out the window! When he kissed me, I swear I felt a connection and energy that you only read about in novels. I never thought anything like that could be felt in real life, but he had that strong of an effect on me.

So as I gave away a large portion of my heart that night, I never thought to question if he felt the same way about me, I just assumed the connection was mutual.

Yes, I fell in love with him insanely quick, just a few weeks and I was totally committed to him, I blew off friends, and I trusted him completely. He told me he was the one I'd be waiting for, the man of my dreams (in so many words.) and I believed it entirely. No matter what anyone says or tries to convince you of, I know one thing for sure. I loved him, I loved Clark Luther.

I know what you are all thinking right now, and I too would have never guessed to hear the names Lana Lang and Clark Luther together.

&  
&  
&TBC...

Author's Note:

I know, I'm addicted to writing Clark Luther stories.

And I wanted to write a Clois fic, but the pairings would not fit, plus I wouldn't want to do that to Lois.

Oh and yes, I know it's a VERY short beginning, but I was low on time.


End file.
